


Silver Nanoparticles

by Oienel



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Chemistry, F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Public Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 01:44:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oienel/pseuds/Oienel
Summary: ‘You look so hot today, that you make my anoxic sediments want to increase their redox potential.’ The purr of his voice is low and seducing and you are definitely thinking about forming a covalent bond with him. Now.A.k.a nerdy porn in a chemistry lab.





	Silver Nanoparticles

White, long, tiled table. With rows of shelves in the middle of it. Every shelf is bending under the weight of glass containers. Every single one of them has a name tag, writing clear and precise. There is nothing more grave than wrongly named reagent.

The environment is pristine and mostly white. There is crack on the surface of this cold space: the colourful liquids contained in the glass vials. The vivid blue, earthy green, deep purple or bloody red.

Your white coat seems as pristine as your surroundings. But the skilled eye would see the tiny burn marks and discolourings on the hems, lapels and near your cuffs.

Your hand reaches out for a vessel containing the solution of copper (II) hydroxide. The beautiful, lucid pearl blue of the liquid is hypnotizing and you don’t realize that there is another person reaching for the bottle until his fingers encircle yours on the girth of the carafe. You look up the shelves separating you from the other chemist.

He is also wearing the lab coat and you notice the burned hole on the hem of his protective clothing. The colourful containers reflect in his protective glasses and he smiles at you, wrinkles appearing in the corners of his eyes.

He caresses the top of your hand with a thumb and lets you take the vessel. You measure the needed amount of the reagent and give him the base solution. Your fingers meet again and the pinpricks of the electricity stay on your palm as you move along with your own experiment.

Those scarce touches and glances few and far between are the only visible sign that you the person working in front of you is something more than a colleague. 

But there are also signs that are invisible to other people working in the lab. The increased pulse or bubbling happiness are not easy to pinpoint.

And there is also one more sign that you are more than colleagues sharing the same working space. The sign, you hope, is as invisible as the previous ones.

You leave your station in the search of ammonia. The storage space is your favourite place, always clean and orderly. You rummage through the shelves as soft hands slide around your waist. You still, but the involuntary smile that appears on your face is as bright as the solution of potassium permanganate in front of you.

‘You look so hot today, that you make my anoxic sediments want to increase their redox potential.’ The purr of his voice is low and seducing and you are definitely thinking about forming a covalent bond with him. Now.

He hugs you close and the disinfectant’s smell is pushed away by the smell of his skin and cologne. The perfectly shaped jaw rests on your shoulder.

‘You have just put the glucose on the burner.’ You say as one of his hands starts to open the buttons of your coat. You are not exactly opposing, but the fact stands.

‘Yeah.’ He says. He knows that you are unlikely to say no to his probing fingers. It pisses you off how much of an influence he has on you. But it’s still so good. ‘The heat is low, we have approximately half an hour. ‘

He kisses your neck and your coat is finally hanging open. You purr appreciatively when his hand finds your breast under your shirt. The nimble fingers make you swallow and you turn around.

You are face to face with Jongdae, his eyes nearly non-existent with half cheerful, half sultry smile. You keen as you kiss him, the narrow lips soft, hot and demanding.

He uses his hand on your waist to embrace you close to him and together you start backing away from the shelves. That would be safer. His back hits the door and by now you are licking into his mouth with urgency and desperation which is kind of uncanny for you.

But you have been itching under your skin since the moment your fingers met on the bottle of blue liquid.

‘Are you calcium bicarbonate? Because as you are getting wet, the reaction is explosive.’ He manages to say against your lips as his hands slide down your panties. You don’t know whether you are more aroused or more annoyed at the last accolade. But when his slender fingers slide into you, you decide to go with the flow and you open his fly.

‘So you must be a neutron since you got a pretty high action potential.’ You retort, your hand encircling his penis.

His laugh is breathy and strained.

‘That’s more like physics! Try again.’ You scoff a little as he points this out, and kiss his jaw, your hand on his cock, slowly inching down along his shaft.

‘Ok, then, is it hot in here or is it our bond forming?’ You hiccup at the last word because he decides to stimulate your clitoris at this exact moment.

‘Better.’ He manages, as you rub your thumb on the tip of his penis in retaliation.

You don’t really talk after that. He is keeping you close with a hand on the small of your back as your rut on his fingers, your hips snapping in small circles. You jerk him off, the downward strokes slow, catching on his head. You get to map his penis, every vein, the tissues structure familiar. Your other hand is on his face. The base of your palm on his jaw, thumb on his cheekbones, fingers digging into a tendon behind is ear. You use this grip to keep his face where you like it, so you can make out with him. The kiss is lazy and unhurried – the counterpoint to the eager movements of your hands.

Later, when you are back at your station, you hear Jongdae explaining to your colleague that the stain on his pants is a result of the accident with silver nanoparticles synthesis, and you snort.

The murderous look Jongdae sends you is the most gratifying thing that happened to you this week.


End file.
